


Henry Has a Few Days Off

by lrose13



Category: Night Hunter (2018)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrose13/pseuds/lrose13
Summary: This was written based off of the prompts: 3. I’m just getting comfy & 11. Did that hurt?
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Henry Has a Few Days Off

Henry finally had a few days off and he couldn’t wait to spend them with his girlfriend. He’d barely seen her the past few weeks with his workouts, filming, and interviews. He loved his job and he was grateful but sometimes he desired more than anything to just have peace and quiet. His girlfriend brought peace to him, just being with her was like a salve for his tired soul.

When he got home from filming that night, he smiled as he saw his girlfriend through the window dancing and singing in the living room. He went into the house, already feeling lighter after only seeing a glimpse of her. He wandered into the living room, following the sound of pop punk music and found his lovely lady giving the performance of her life to an empty room.

“Can I make a song request?” Henry spoke over the music and she turned around, her smile widening right when she laid eyes on him. “Henry!” She sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his midsection, burying her face in the warmth of his chest. His arms went around her, holding her tightly, as he pressed his face into her hair and breathed her in. This was peace. Standing in his living room, just holding her. God, he felt lucky.

They stood there for a few moments, enjoying being in the same space for longer than just a few minutes. “Love, I’ve got three whole days off” he pulled back to look at her face, “do you have any plans for the next three days?” She made a face of mock disappointment “Oh no, Hen, I’m all booked up!” And then she smirked and stood on her tip toes, “My next three days is all you, baby” and pressed her lips to his. He took her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. He’d missed all of this, all of her.

She pulled away from him and looked up at him with dreamy eyes. They would finally have some time to really enjoy each other. He brushed his fingers through her hair, “I’ve really missed you, baby”. She knew exactly what he meant. While they ‘lived’ together, the past weeks they’d been passing ships in the night, only sleeping next to one another and barely having any other time together. They hadn’t been intimate in several weeks, the most they’d had time for was quick kisses here and there. Now they had a few days ahead of them with no plans and no requirements.

Henry pressed his lips against hers again, this time being purposely slow and drawn out in his movements. He was savoring everything, the way she tasted, the way her body molded to his, the way her fingers ran through his hair. Wanting to make sure she understood his desperation for her, he picked her up and held her by her ass so she’d have to wrap her legs around him. He smirked at the noise she made, somewhere between a gasp and a moan.

He didn’t feel like traveling far, feeling the neediness in his bones, he wandered to the couch so he could sit with her straddling him. He groaned into the kiss when she was fully flush against him, save for their clothing. His hands found their way under her shirt, reveling in the warmth and softness of her skin. She pulled away from him for a moment to pull her shirt over her head and he sat there staring at her with a goofy grin on his face. Before she could ask what the face was for he said, “God, you are beautiful”.

Her shirt coming off was the moment that Henry’s resolve to be slow and take his time and savor completely left him. To be fair, it left her as well. Both of them started tugging at any and all clothing, removing it as quickly as they could. She knew she was ready enough and she just needed to feel him. As she slid down on to him, she gasped. At first, he just relished the sensation of her around him but then recognized the sound she made. He looked at her, concern plain on his face, “Did that hurt?” She breathed through her nose, slowly adjusting to him. It had been quite a while after all. “No, no, just… adjusting”. She smiled at him - she honestly only needed a moment or two. He nodded, leaning in to kiss her and give her whatever time she needed. He ran his hands along her skin, moving to kiss her neck and chest as well which helped her immensely. Little nips here and there and whispered words of adoration against her skin moved things along quite nicely

Both of them were feverish as they moved. It was probably the quickest sex they’d ever had in their entire relationship. They came together, much faster than either thought they would, moaning each other’s names. Still connected, they kissed slowly as both came down from their highs. They separated, giggling together like it was the first time. Henry picked his girlfriend up again, this time like a bride, and carried her to their room. He put her on their bed and let her get under the covers before he climbed in, resting his head on her chest. He nuzzled into her, hearing her heartbeat still hammering away. She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling at him, “What are you doing, baby?” He turned to face her as he pressed a kiss onto her skin, “I’m just getting comfy, love”

The most selfish piece of him hoped she might be satisfied with doing nothing but this for the next three days. Thankfully, her thoughts mirrored his exactly.


End file.
